


Lovers

by nathyfaith



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: A poem in three parts, how sometimes you find love in the strangest places.





	1. Cries and Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Original work, 2008.  
> Hope you enjoy it and I live for reviews!

_“People yell among themselves, for their hearts are disconnected…_  
The infatuated they whisper, for their hearts, beat in tune…”  
  
My heart beats wildly every time I see you  
But I know how far and different they are  
I want you desperately and you don’t even know I exist  
Love has caught me unguarded and I scream lungs full so you can hear me  
Although my scream are muffled by the wind, by the people, by her  
  
In my solitude and anguish  
I see in the distance a pair of lovers  
Clearly passionate, even a blind man can see...  
She smiles, happily, for she does not need to shout  
Her heart does not bleed as mine  
Does not cry  
Does not break nor shatter into numerous and fragile pieces to see  
Your arms around her waist  
Your lips claiming her soft and warm kisses  
Your whispers that I intimately desire to be mine  
  
Cries and Whispers  
I cry, for I want you  
She whispers for she has you  
  
My cries are turned into laments  
While their whispers become passion  
That is flamed in a kiss  
  
My heart ignites   
My soul burns  
But you my love, see nothing, feel nothing  
Today I crying alone and helpless  
Wishing your arms would surround me and love me  
That your kisses would dry my tears   
But I succumb to my regret in my sorrow  
And let other lovers pass  
  
When I thought my heart already so damaged  
Could not take any longer  
With my eyes closed, I let the water rain wash me away  
Mixing my salty tears with the cold thin rain  
And suddenly I’m pulled up against a warm body  
The scent is woody and masculine engulfing me  
And a stolen warm kiss he took  
And it was not yours, my love  
  
But the bittersweet taste claimed me I was suddenly consumed  
The feeling of ecstasy of the moment   
My heart no longer bleeding   
Pounded wildly by person secretly kissing me and that secretly LOVED ME   
While I naively thought I loved you.  
  
My cries were muffled and quiet  
Now were cries of pleasure and passion  
Have no more pain or loneliness   
And while it lasted I would whisper the name of my love in his arms


	2. Chapter 2

I see it in your eyes my love  
All of your pain  
And to imagine that right now I feel the same  
Your blindness for him and my blindness for you  
I love you in an incomprehensible, irreversible, unfading way...  
  
Every day I see you sitting alone under the shade of a tree   
The wind touching your hair, your face, your lips, oh how I wished I was wind!  
I see your tears and how I wish I could wipe them  
Oh, my love … why loving you is so cruel if you’re so close but at the same time leagues away from me?  
I see you hugging yourself trying to protect your poor heart from the pain of the happiness of others cause you  
And every day I find myself more infatuated  
Dreaming of your kisses, your scent… your body pressed against mine  
  
Your lonely whispers suffocate me to the point of crying  
I wish to shush your cries with my kisses  
Keep you safe in my adoration  
But all I feel is sorrow  
  
I close my eyes in search of a solution  
Yet I cannot live without you, baby  
Without my heart, my life  
  
Your desperate whispers plagued my sleep  
And how I wished those whispers in the foot my ear  
Yet again I see cry, hidden from the people surrounding you  
The love you feel for him eating up   
That denial new lovers cheer  
And I desperately in love with you  
Today I had decided I would make her mine for I could no longer bear her pain  
I follow her footsteps that took the way to the forest wet by the rain  
Her cries sallow by the rain, her tears rolling freely by her face mixed with the raindrops  
Her eyes closed begging for mercy and I would do it  
Here and now  
  
I pulled her against my body  
Hers so cold and shivering  
Her wet cold lips just as sweetening   
  
I took them for me   
I was intoxicated by her scent so feminine, floral and chocolate like  
I felt her reluctance for a moment   
Then her arms that I so longed pulled my neck and deepen our kiss  
I was consumed by her ... as much as she was for me   
A tear rolled down my face ... no more of sorrow but out of joy   
  
My heart overflows with a feeling that it was now behooved  
My meaningless life... become full of color, flavors  
I felt alive again in her arms, in her love   
Now two hearts beat in tune   
My fast-paced and wildly  
Hers calm and cured  
That in an embrace ignite


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone who did not love me  
  
While he whispers at the foot of my ear  
  
My heart now beats in compasses with yours  
  
My life, once so tasteless, now has color, odor, taste, but above all, love  
  
I suffered in silence watching my love fall apart  
  
My heart yelled at her, although my voice did not reach her ears, even less her heart  
  
I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed – NO – I had to have her in my arms  
  
It was as if I had been blind and finally saw the light  
  
When solemnly I was pulled in with his strong arms, alarmed I knew that there was where my destiny lays  
  
I looked into his deep brown eyes, all his love outlined for me  
  
It was my image reflected in his chocolate sea eyes, it was me whom he loved  
  
His lips fit to mine perfectly as if they had been wrought for me  
  
His trembling arms welcomed me, cherished me, love me, as I never thought they could  
  
Our emotions imploded in an intense kiss, bittersweet, with a mix of fear, pain, passion, love, and desire   
  
Now we were two intertwined souls, two bodies, one spirit.


End file.
